backyardigans werewolf camp
by backyardgameboy
Summary: What happens when Tasha, Austin, Pablo, and Uniqua go camping in the forest? What happens when they meet werewolf Tyrone?


In the backyard Tyrone is running on all fours growling.

"Grrrrrrrrrr. I'm Tyrone and I'm a werewolf and I live in the forest.! A werewolf is a person who is half wolf. Werewolves are super fast, super muscular, and have fur, claws, and fangs! But When I bite someone, They become a werewolf too!"

Music plays to the tune of "I'm a super hero."

"I'm Tyrone the werewolf! I have super muscle!"

"I never get tired, whenever I push or pull!"

"Take one look at my biceps! And then you will see!"

"With one flex of my arm I can shatter a tree!"

"Because I'm a werewolf! And there's nothing I can't do!"

"From cracking the ground with a super pound!"

"My muscles will always beat you!"

"Another thing that werewolves do is run mega fast!"

"Whenever I enter a race, I never finish last!"

"Step aside cheetahs and I'll show you how it's done!"

"I'm faster then anything whenever I go for a run!"

"Because I'm a werewolf! And there's nothing I can't do!"

"I can go 90 miles an hour with my leg power!"

"I'll always zip right through!"

"The best part of a werewolf that you ever saw!"

"Super fangs in my mouth and blades in my paw!"

"I can cut through anything really quite easily!"

"And if I bite someone they become a werewolf like me!"

"Because I'm a werewolf! And there's nothing I can't do!"  
"With my razor claws and sharp fangs

There's nothing I can't cut through!

"Yeah I'm a werewolf and theres nothing I can't do!"

Music ends.

"Now I will go to my forest to find someone to bite! Someone like them!"

Tyrone points to the other side of the yard where Tasha, Pablo, Austin, and Uniqua are walking with camping things.

"Campers huh? Well I will get them! But I can't do it now I have to wait until the full moon rises high into the sky."

Tyrone Hides out of sight watching the others.

"Well guys," Uniqua said, "We better head off for camp."

"Yeah this is going to be fun!" Austin said.

"I guess I'm ready to go." Said Tasha.

"Where are we going?" Said Pablo.

"We are going camping in the forest remember?" said Austin.

"Oh ok. But what is there are monsters in the forest like bears or werewolves?"

"Pablo there are no werewolves in the forest." Uniqua said

"That's what she thinks" said Tyrone to himself.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Said Tasha starting off. Everyone else followed.

"To the Forest!" said Tasha.

"With tree's," Said Uniqua.

"And lots of grass," Said Pablo.

"And the perfect place where we can go camping! With no werewolves." Said Austin.

Tyrone is lurking nearby. He hears everything. "Well it looks like he doesn't believe in werewolves. I think I've found my first victim."

"First thing we need to do is unload our stuff." Said Austin

"So where should we put the tents?" Asked Uniqua.

"Um…" said Pablo, "How about around the fire pit?"

"Ok. Lets set them up." Uniqua said.

Each of them pulled out a tent and laid it on the ground. Uniqua's tent was pink. Pablo's tent was blue. Tasha's tent was yellow. Austin's tent was purple.

"Ok." Tasha began, "We need to set up the table, set up the gazebo for if it rains, set some stools up around the fire pit, unpack the coolers with our food and water, pitch our tents, inflate our air mattresses, set up the portable stove, and unload the firewood."

Pablo started saying, "Oh no! That's a lot to do! How will we ever get all that done? How can we do all those things?"

"Pablo.."

"Everybody stay calm. Stay calm so we can do all this. How will we do all this?"

"Pablo.."

"What do we do how can we get all this done!"

"PABLO!"

"Yeah?"

"Lets get to work on it." Said Uniqua.

They started doing everything they needed. Each of them pitched their own tent. Uniqua set up the table. Pablo and Austin set up the gazebo. Tasha set up some stools.

The whole time Tyrone was watching them.

"I can't wait to bite them. But I still can't yet. I need to wait until the full moon is high in the sky."

"Ok now what?" Tasha asked

"How about we go for a hike through the forest?" suggested Pablo

"Ok." Tasha said, "Lets go!"

They started off walking through the forest. Tyrone started following them.

"What a nice place." Austin said, "This was a great idea to go for a hike."

"Yeah!" Uniqua said, "I love the tree's, the grass, and pretty much everything here!"

"Even the werewolves?" Asked Pablo

"Pablo there's no such thing as a werewolf." Said Tasha

"Yes There is! They have mega muscles, super speed, sharp claws, and if they bite you then you become a werewolf!"

"No! They don't because there's no such thing as a werewolf!" Austin said staring at Pablo.

Music from "No Such Thing" starts playing.

Pablo: "Is too!"

Austin: "Is not!"

Pablo: "Is too!"

Austin: "Is not!"

Pablo: "Is too!"

Austin: "Is not!"

Pablo: "Is too!"

Austin: "Is not!"

Pablo: "I say, there's a werewolf here!"

Austin: "And I say there's no such thing."

Pablo: "I say that it is getting near!"

Austin: "And I say there's no such thing!"

Pablo: "Is too!"

Austin: "Is not!"

Pablo: "Is too!"

Austin: "Is not!"

Uniqua: "An argument is what we've got so to solve this fight.

We'll have to wait for the full moon tonight!"

Austin: "I say werewolves are phony and fake"

Pablo: "And I say it exists!"

Austin: "I say werewolves are silly nonsense!"

Pablo: "Well tell that to my fist!"

Austin: "Does not!"

Pablo: "Does too!"

Austin: "Does not!"

Pablo: "Does too!"

Tasha: "Only one thing we can do to find out who is right.

We'll have to wait for the full moon tonight!"

Pablo: "There's a werewolf!"

Austin: "Is not!"

Pablo: "Is to!"

Austin: "Is not!"

Pablo: "Is to!"

Both: "Is not/to!"

Music ends.

"Fine." Pablo said, "We'll wait for the full moon tonight in order to see who is right."

They continued their hike for a few more minutes.

"I think we should head back now." Said Uniqua

"Alright. I'm getting a little tired anyway." Said Austin.

They turned and headed back to camp to finish setting up.

Tyrone watched them head back. "Only a few more hours and them it will be time. I can't wait."

As they got back to camp they finished setting up. Austin pulled out the air mattresses and began using the pump to inflate them. Tasha got out the firewood and put it next to the fire pit. Pablo got out the coolers that had their food and water. Uniqua set up the portable stove.

"Should we roll out our sleeping bags?" asked Tasha

"No not yet. We can do that before bed." Replied Austin.

"I think we should have dinner now." Pablo suggested.

"Good idea." Austin said, "I'll get some hot dogs on the grill."

Nearby Tyrone thought to himself, "I'm getting hungry too. But soon I won't. Biting people is filling."

After a while the hot dogs were ready and each of them ate one. Well, Pablo had two.

"How about we start the campfire and roast smores?" Tasha said.

"Yeah!" Uniqua said, "I'll get the lighter."

"I'll lay out some wood." Pablo said.

Soon they were all eating smores around a warm campfire.

"Hey look!" Austin said, "Its clear out and you can see the full moon!"

"It's so pretty!" Pablo said, "But it means it is time for werewolves to appear!"

"Pablo!" Austin said, "For the last time there is no such thing as a werewolf!"

Little did they know they would soon find out the truth.

Deep in the forest Tyrone was getting ready for the full moon.

"It's time! When the full moon shines I can bite people and turn them into werewolves! But first I should enjoy the transformation I go through in the full moon. I may be muscular now but wait until the full moon."

He somehow stuck his body through a huge rock for the full effect and waited for the transformation.

A minute later the full moon was high in the sky and Tyrone began transforming.

First his biceps inflated in size and pressed very hard against the boulder. Then the rest of his arms muscles grew too. Then his chest expanded and gave his body a triangular shape. Then his abs grew to 8 pack. Each one the size of a baseball. Then his leg muscles grew a little bigger too. The rock started to crack.

"Ahh." Tyrone said, "I just love the feeling of my muscle growth."

Then his skin started to hardened until it was as hard as steel. Yet is still felt furry. The rock really started to come apart.

"Now for the best part."

Tyrone flexed every muscle in his body as hard as he could causing them all to grow even bigger completely shattering the rock.

Tyrone was now a furry and muscular werewolf.

"It's time to bite them! Now we will have some fun!"

Tyrone ran through the forest to nearby where the others were camping. He watched them waiting for the right moment to bite Austin.

"Hey guys the fire is going out." Tasha said.

"Yeah." Pablo answered, "We need some more wood."

"I'll go and find some." Austin said getting up and walking away.

"O boy!" Tyrone said, "This is the perfect moment! I'll follow him now."

Austin started going into the forest with Tyrone secretly following him.

Austin was gathering wood and was about to head back soon when he heard a noise.

"That sounded like a howl." He said nervously, "But there are no werewolves here."

"Oh are there?" Austin heard from behind him.

He whirled around and saw a furry muscular werewolf.

"Woah! Are you a. a."

"Yes I'm a werewolf! And you didn't believe in werewolves. So I'm gonna bite you first."

"Really? What will happen to me?"

"You will have fur grow all over your body, Your muscles with grow huge, your body will change shape slightly, and you will have claws and fangs. but you will still be independent."

"That actually sounds cool!"

"Do you want me to bite you?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Austin said dropping the wood.

"Alright." Tyrone said walking over to him, "Give me your arm."

Tyrone took Austin's arm.

"This might hurt." He said biting hard onto it.

"OUCH!" Austin cried in pain, "Is it over?"

"Yes that's it."

"How long until it takes effect?"

"A couple minutes."

"OK. I wonder if my friends will want to be werewolves too."

"Maybe."

"But who should we bite first?"

Music plays to the tune of "Who can it be."

Both: "Who should it be? Who should it be?"

Austin: "Someone in this forest and it can't be him or me!"

Tyrone: "Cause I'm a werewolf and I bit him already."

Both: "It has to be someone else who should it be?"

Tyrone: "What about that girl who wore red shoes and a dress?"

Austin: "Tasha might like it, I'm sure she'll be impressed."

Tyrone: "What about that girl who wore overalls with pink spots?"

Austin: "Uniqua will be interested at least in my thoughts."

Both: "Who should it be? Who should it be?"

Austin: "I'm going to transform soon and I'm waiting eagerly!"

Tyrone: "But first we should figure out which one of those three!"

Both: "It's one of those campers! Who should it be?"

Tyrone: "What about that boy who had a bowtie and a hat?"

Austin: "Pablo believes in werewolves I can tell you that!"

Tyrone: "He sure would be surprised if he turned into one."

Austin: "And doing that to him sounds like lots of fun!"

Both: "Who should it be? Who should it be?"

Austin: "Someone in this forest and it can't be him or me!"

Tyrone: "Cause I'm a werewolf and I bit him already."

Both: "It has to be someone else who should it be?"

Music ends.

"Hey!" Austin said, "I think I'm transforming now!"

Austin took a step back so both he and Tyrone could see.

They both watched in excitement as purple fur slowly appeared in his skin. It was soft and warm. His hands turned into paws. He felt his nose extend into a snout. In his mouth his teeth all grew long and sharp. Claws appeared on his paws.

"Now for the best part." Tyrone said.

Austin commented, "Muscle growth?"

"Yup."

They both stared in awe as Austin muscles changed. His pecks inflated like balloons, swelling up to the point where it looked like two halves of a large beach ball was stuff underneath his skin. His shirt tore. His abs swelled up to a complete eight-pack. Austin's biceps continued to increase in size and strength; quickly blowing up to the size of basketballs. His triceps and forearms grew to match his biceps and finish off his expanded arms to give him a strong and powerful grip. His back and shoulders finished off his torso as the expanded. In order to keep his balance from the added weight up top Austin's legs grew too. His thighs, only taking up half of the room in his pants, greatly expanded to the point where they were beginning to tear the fabric. His calves grew to match his thighs as well as his feet. Even his tail became more muscular.

When the transformation was finished Austin flexed his muscles and stared at then in awe.

"Well it looks like you're finished transforming. What do you think?" Tyrone asked.

"It's incredible!" Austin said, "It feels like my muscles can tear through anything!"

"Want to try them out?"

"Yeah!"

So for a few minutes Austin tried out his new muscles.

After that was over Tyrone said, "So you ready to bite the others?"

"Yeah! Lets go!"

Back at the camp the others were starting to worry.

"I wonder were Austin is?" Uniqua asked

"Maybe he got bitten by a werewolf!" Pablo said.

"Pablo that's ridiculous! There's nosuch thing as a "

But before she could finish they all heard something that scared them. They could hear a werewolf howling.

"OK! Pablo you're right! There are werewolves in this forest!" Uniqua said in fright.

They heard a different howl. A familiar howl. Austin's voice.

"Austin!" All three of them said at once.

"We have to go find him!" Tasha cried.

"Lets go!" Pablo said

The three of them ran off to find Austin.

Meanwhile Austin and Tyrone had just finished howling and were going to look for the others.

After an hour of searching Tasha, Uniqua, and Pablo hadn't found anything.

"Oh for goodness sakes. We've been searching for an hour and can't find Austin anywhere!" Tasha said.

"And I think we made a wrong turn at that stream we found earlier." Pablo said

"So what are you saying?" Uniqua asked

"We're lost deep in the forest and I give up." Pablo said as he sat down on a rock.

"I give up too." Tasha said, "We're never going to find him."

"But guys…" Uniqua said.

Music plays to the tune of "Astronauts Never Give up."

Pablo and Tasha: "We're lost!"

Pablo: "In a forest far from camp at night."

Tasha: "Where a werewolf is lurking to give us a fright."

Pablo: "We lost our friend Austin whom we love the most."

Tasha: "And for goodness sakes. We're pretty much toast."

Uniqua: "You guys we're best friends! And best friends never give up! Who came all this way through the darkness of night! To save our best friend who has a werewolf bite. Who can help Austin in his darkest hour! Whose skill can do that?"

Pablo: "That would have to be ours!"

Uniqua: "Yes we made a wrong turn back at that stream! And This forest is so spooky it makes us want to scream! And yes we are taking a big risk to save our best friend! But none of that means that this is the end! Cause best friends! Never give up you guys! Best friends! Never give up!"

Pablo and Tasha: "Best friends? Never give up?"

Uniqua: "That's right! Best friends never give up. We're the bravest, we're the strongest, plus we work the hardest, best friends never give up! We took the best friend pledge! The best friend oath!"

Tasha: "Well which one was it?"

Uniqua: "Pretty sure it was both! When we took that pledge we promised it to the end! So we have to go out and help our best friend! Cause best friends! Never give up! You guys! Best friends! Never give up! Sing it!"

Pablo and Tasha: "Best friends! Never give up! No sir!"

All: "Best friends! Never give up!"

Music ends.

"You're right Uniqua!" Pablo said, "We have to go save Austin!"

"Because he's our best friend!" Tasha said.

"That's the spirit!" Uniqua said, "Now lets go!"

After a while They finally found the werewolf and Austin but he wasn't the same kangaroo they knew and loved.

He has fur, claws, fangs, and giant muscles.

"Austin! Look what happened to him!" Tasha said in horror.

"Guys I'm ok. I'm still independent."

"Oh Austin! I was so worried about you!" Uniqua said

"What happened?" Pablo asked.

"Well Pablo was right. This is Tyrone, the werewolf in this forest. He bit me and I turned into this."

"Is there any way to change him back? Pablo said

"Yes." Tyrone said, "A werewolf bite isn't permanent. You just have to wait until the full moon is over then he'll be cured of my bite."

"So once the sun rises he turns back and won't become a werewolf again?" Uniqua asked

"Yes that's it." Tyrone said, "Do you guys want to become werewolves too?"

"Yeah!" All three of them said at once.

So with three swift bites all three of them became infected and waited to turn into werewolves.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Waiting anxiously to see what will happen.

After a few minutes the same thing happened to them as what happened to Austin.

"Cool!" Uniqua said, "Now all of us are werewolves!"

"Wanna go play?" Austin said

"Yeah!" They all said,

So they spent the rest of the night playing with each other as werewolves do and they ended it by howling at the full moon together.

Soon after they were tired.

"I had fun as a werewolf!" Austin said

(Rumble)

"Did one of you guys just growl?" Tyrone said

"No that was my stomach." Pablo said, "Giant muscles need lots of food. Who wants to come to my house for some smores?"

"I do!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!

They ran back as their backyard appeared again.

"(howl)"

"werewolf!

"bite them!"

"That was an excellent werewolf camping adventure!" Tyrone said, "Don't you think?"

"Uh huh!"

"Sure was!"

"yeah!"

Ending theme plays.

All: "We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore! Now it's time for us to have a snack! Meet you next time when we're back with your friends the backyardigans!"

"See you later!" Tyrone said

"Bye!" Tasha said

"See you next time!" Austin said

Run into Pablo's house and shut the door. A few seconds later it opens again with Tyrone sticking his head out.

"(HOWL!) heeheehee."

Shuts door.

THE END!


End file.
